


The Art of Sexting

by dhazellouise, PolyFanatic (dhazellouise), Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [6]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Sexting, Some Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, wrong sent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/PolyFanatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: The many times Davina accidentally sent messages to the wrong Mikaelson brother. Or the many times she mistakenly sexted Klaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson. Meanwhile, Kol found it amusing and frequently changed her contact numbers just to mess with her and his brothers. Fortunately, Kol admitted that he didn't mind sharing her with his older brothers. (Davina x Mikaelson Brothers)
Relationships: Davina Claire/Elijah Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Mikaelson brothers
Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794931
Comments: 41
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> * * *

The package that she had been waiting for arrived today and Davina was so excited that she immediately tried the new lingerie on. Afterward, she decided to send her husband a message and show him what she was wearing. Davina also wanted to let him see what she had in store for him later that night.

**Hey, I have a surprise for you.** Her text said.

After typing her message, she scrolled through the Mikaelson Family contact list until she reached the letter 'K' in the list of names. She was about to choose her husband's name, when she suddenly heard the sound of water overflowing from her bathtub. Moving quickly, Davina tapped a name that starts with 'K' in the Mikaelson Family contact list and then she ran towards her bathroom to turn the water off.

However, she was soon faced with another problem of cleaning the puddle of water on the floor. With a heavy sigh, Davina took a towel from the rack, where she then proceeded to throw it on the watery mess and used her foot to wipe the towel over it.

Not dissuaded in the least for texting her husband, Davina took her phone out again and started typing once more. She was so used to multitasking that she messaged her husband and cleaned the floor at the same time. Unfortunately, her divided attention allowed a room for error in her part without her realizing it. She failed to notice any difference at all as she continued to text.

**I'm already so excited to show you. So call me right now. Because this really can't wait and I've been really naughty.** She sent the text messages in consecutive order. In truth, she wasn't really being naughty. She just mentioned the 'naughty' part to Kol just to get a quick response from her husband, which usually did the trick.

Not soon after she sent her messages, she heard her phone pinged. This told her that she just received a text message. However, she did not check her phone immediately, but instead she finished cleaning the floor, where she then dumped the wet towel into the laundry hamper.

A moment after, Davina was just exiting the bathroom, when her phone started ringing at last. It must be Kol after she had sent him a text message to call her a minute ago. So Davina instantly answered her phone and pressed the video call button without looking closely at the Caller ID.

Due to her excitement to show Kol her new lingerie, Davina swiftly set her phone down on the nearest table in front of her and stepped away with the intent to give her husband a better view of her entire body.

As soon as her hands were free, Davina swiftly presented her back to the camera.

"Kol, since you like me in white, I had to buy this one online and this just arrived today." Davina told him at once while she showed her backside to him. She knew Kol liked that part of her.

"So what do you think, dear husband? Do I look good in this?" Davina asked while she purposely undulated her body in a suggestive way that she knew Kol would find tempting.

"Because I really can't wait to show you this in person." She told him with a sultry tone.

"You've got the wrong Mikaelson brother, love." a familiar voice suddenly drawled from behind her and Davina nearly had a heart attack when she heard _that_ voice.

Davina instantly whirled around to face the person who had spoken. The moment she did, Davina couldn't help but gaped at the sight of a familiar blonde Original hybrid looking back at her from her phone screen.

"And yes, you do look good in it Davina." Klaus Mikaelson said to her with a smirk on his plump, red lips.

For a second, Davina stared at him in complete shock right before she finally let out a high-pitch scream, when she realized that _Klaus-fucking-Mikaelson_ was looking at her while Davina stood there in only her underwear.

**_In. Her. Underwear._ **

_"DON'T LOOK AT ME, YOU HYBRID PERVERT!"_ She yelled while she quickly tried to cover herself.

However, the damage was done. The goddamn Klaus Mikaelson had already seen her in her risque white undies and the Original Hybrid was smirking so wide that he looked like Christmas had arrived early.

If only Davina could virtually slapped that smirk off his face and hexed him to Kingdom Come.

**Goddamn him!** Davina inwardly seethed. She truly hated her Brother-in-Law more than ever, especially when he was clearly enjoying embarrassing her further. 

“I think I prefer the red on you, little witch. That blush is becoming quite a -”

Davina hastily reached out and pressed the button to end the video call, which immediately cut off what Klaus was about to say to her. She really didn’t want to hear what the bastard had to say, especially when she was feeling absolutely mortified with herself. She probably even resembled a ripe tomato by now.


	2. Planting The Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Kol plants a naughty idea in Davina's head

Two hours after the video call, Davina told Kol about her mortifying experience with his older brother and Kol simply laughed and laughed like Davina had said the most funniest thing he ever heard in years.

"And what else did my dearest older brother say to you?" Kol asked her.

"That bastard said that he prefers the color red on me," She admitted the truth and Kol just snickered.

"Well, you will probably look sinfully delicious in red darling. I won't have any complaints if you do choose to wear red," Kol replied while he nuzzled her ear. "Perhaps you should wear it when we go to our Family Dinner this coming Sunday."

She seriously didn't need the reminder about the Family Dinner. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing Klaus in person. Davina was certain that the hybrid was going to mock her endlessly about the text messages and the video call she had with him.

"Kol, aren't you a bit angry at your brother?" Davina asked instead.

"Why should I be angry at my brother?" Kol asked in puzzlement.

"I don't know...he saw me in my underwear...and he was...errr...I feel like he was checking me out?" She asked in an uncertain voice.

"You say that it's a bad thing, Davina.." came Kol's remark while he raised a questioning brow at her.

"Well, it is! Why would Klaus check me out? I'm married to you already and you are his brother!" She burst out.

"My brothers and I have lived for a thousand years Davina. Why are you so surprised that Klaus acted like that with you? You are an attractive, young woman and my brother just happened to see you in your sexiest moment. Honestly, I don't mind sharing you with my older brothers. And it's not like my brothers and I haven't shared lovers before," was Kol's reply.

"What?!" She blurted in shock.

"Alright. I think I've said enough. Let's change the topic, shall we?" Kol said quickly.

"No, don't change the topic Kol! What do you mean you and your brothers shared lovers before?" Davina demanded, slightly angry and even felt a bit jealous at the thought of some faceless woman sleeping with her husband.

"I sometimes forget that I'm your first lover...so you haven't truly experienced much of anything before you met me," Kol stated.

"What are you trying to imply Kol?!" She said, feeling offended.

"That's not such a bad thing though!" Kol said quickly. "All I'm saying is that you haven't experienced everything when it came to sex, darling...And me being a thousand years old Vampire has given me time to explore a lot of things. All through the years of our existence, my brothers and I occasionally have sex with one woman at the same time, which happened many years before I married you. Although it was more about the physical aspect of it than emotional. So you need not be jealous about the woman I bedded before you, love."

Davina scowled at her husband.

"But how is it even possible?" She couldn't help but ask after.

"What ever do you mean darling?"

" _You know_...how can three of you have sex with one woman at the same time? Do you like...take her after one is done with her?" She inquired.

At her curious question, Kol just stared at her for a moment before he let out a surprise laugh.

"Oh love, you are still so new to all of this," Kol said, "Let me educate you how a Foursome works."

"Foursome? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes, we call it a Foursome, when four people participate in a sexual act."

"Ok, but that doesn't answer my first question Kol."

"I'm getting there, love. Since you wanted to know how it is possible for three men to have sex with a woman. Let me introduce you to the word ' _Triple Penetration'_."

"Triple penetra- …oh... ** _OH!_**... _ammm_...I think I understand now..." She muttered breathlessly while she could feel her cheeks heating up as her imagination went wild. She was suddenly bombarded with images of the three Mikaelson brothers thrusting into a woman's body, who suspiciously looked like her.

Davina tried not to press her thighs together when her body unexpectedly responded to the titillating images that her traitorous mind had managed to conjure up.

"Judging from the flush in your cheeks, you are probably imagining it right now. Are you getting turned on at the thought of a Foursome, Davina?" Her husband asked with a knowing smirk in his face.

"No, I'm not!" She denied even when she felt the moisture gathering between her thighs.

"I have a heightened sense of smell Davina. So you might as well admit the fact that you got aroused from thinking of a possible Foursome with my brothers and I," Kol murmured as he pulled her into his arms and Davina couldn't help but push him into the nearest furniture with the intent of mounting him right there and then.

_Goddamn! Talking about a Foursome is making me wet._ Davina mentally grumbled.

Her panties were already soaked with her arousal and Davina now desperately needed to fuck her husband.

"I'm not thinking about your older brothers right now," Davina said as she tried to pull Kol's shirt off him.

"Really?" Kol said, "Not at all? Not even the thought of Klaus stretching you wide open with his monstrous hybrid cock -"

"OH MY GOD KOL! JUST STOP! I don't want to hear about that goddamn bastard's cock!" Davina said loudly.

She might have said those words to her husband, but the sudden pulse of heat in her core told her otherwise. Her cunt clenched at the thought of getting stuff full of hybri -

_STOP RIGHT THERE DAVINA! Do not even dare try to finish that thought!_ She mentally berated herself.

Davina's face burned with heat and Kol just laughed at the look in her face.

"What the hell Kol?! Why are you even mentioning your brother's name while we were about to have sex?!" She said in irritation.

"I'm sorry, love...I just can't help it...I was kinda hoping that you will be open to the possibility of a Foursome with my brothers now that you have shown interest in it. I kinda like to try having a Foursome again," was Kol's shocking words.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?! A FOURSOME WITH YOUR OLDER BROTHERS?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THERE IS NO WAY I'M FUCKING YOUR BROTHER KLAUS!" Davina yelled.

"Ok, calm down Davina. I know you are still new to all of this. So I understand you are a bit shocked right now after what I said, but can you please think about it? I also know about your boundless hatred for Klaus and if you don't want to have sex with him, it's fine. But how about Elijah? What do you think about doing a Threesome with him instead?" Kol asked, looking surprisingly hopeful.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! HAYLEY IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL US!" was Davina's loud protest.

"Hayley is married to Jackson and Elijah is not beholden to the Crescent Queen. He might care for her but still...Elijah can have sex with anyone he wants and Hayley can't do anything about it. Also, I'm kinda worried about him. Elijah has been a complete recluse as of late. So I was kinda hoping that a Threesome or Foursome will do him some good," Kol said to her.

"I don't even know why we are talking about this at all Kol. Seriously? Sex with your brothers? I think I rather jump off the bridge than include Klaus in our marriage bed," She said.

"Alright. I understand that you are not quite ready for this yet so I will give you some time to think about it."

"I'm never going to be ready Kol because there is no way in hell I'm going to let either Klaus and Elijah near our bed. One Mikaelson is enough for me. Thank you very much!" Davina said while she swiftly stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" came Kol's question.

"Somewhere far away so that I can no longer hear you speaking about your brothers!" she snapped at him.

"Be that way, Davina! But seriously! You are missing a lot! Just imagine getting taken by all three of us! And we Mikaelsons are not to be laughed at when it comes to that department! It's going to be a _really tight_ _fit_ and the sex will be incredible! Orgasm after orgasm and -" Kol ranted after her and Davina quickened her steps with the hope of tuning his words out, but it was too late.

She heard her husband's entire sales pitch. It seemed like Kol wasn't going to give up soon until he had sold Davina the idea of participating in his goddamn Foursome or Threesome with his monstrous brothers. The same brothers whom she had considered her adversaries for a long time.

Kol's words kept repeating in her head and the vivid images that it elicited in her mind forced Davina to make a detour towards the bathroom.

_Fuck! I am so horny right now!_ She thought.

There was no denying it. The thought of having a Foursome was tempting, but a Foursome that included Klaus and Elijah? The same people whom she had constantly fought in the past?

**_NO. WAY!_** She thought.

However, Kol had already planted the seed in her head and now she sensed that it would blossom into something that would become Davina's undoing.

It seemed a foursome with the Mikaelson brothers would be inevitable.


	3. A Message from the Original Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Klaus teases Davina endlessly
> 
>   
>    
> 

The overwhelming feeling of embarrassment persisted with Davina for days.

The image of the insufferable Klaus Mikaelson smirking at her was ingrained in her mind that Davina often found herself blushing at odd times.

More than that, Kol's desire to have a Foursome started to invade her every waking thoughts. To her increasing frustration, Davina suddenly found herself dreaming and imagining different scenarios with the Mikaelson brothers, which always left her aching and soaking wet with arousal.

Despite her hatred for Klaus and her indifference towards Elijah, there was no denying the fact that both brothers were quite attractive. She might often act openly hostile towards them but there had been more than one occasion when she couldn't help but secretly admire their handsome features when they weren't looking. And if they hadn't been in the opposing sides in the past or felt the lingering enmity between them, Davina knew that she wouldn't mind taking Kol's older brothers to bed at all.

However, she would rather die than admit it out loud.

Now, it's been four days since Davina's mortifying moment with Klaus and she knew that the hybrid won't let her live this down so easily. Sure, she was expecting him to say something about what happened, but it didn't stop Davina from hoping that the bastard would just simply drop it.

Unfortunately, Klaus was still, and always will be, a _complete asshole_. Of course, the Original Hybrid wouldn't waste this chance to constantly remind Davina about her humiliating moment. Hence, she wasn't quite surprised to see a message popped in her phone screen with his name on it on that very day.

With a resigned sigh, Davina decided to open her inbox message to see what Klaus had sent her.

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _I still prefer you in red by the way._ 😉 _ **)**_

When she read his text message that had a winking emoji on it, Davina couldn't help the flush that rose up her cheeks and the unbidden flutter in her belly that completely caught her off guard. Even though it was a text message, she could practically hear the way Klaus would drawl those words to her at that moment. British accent and all that. She could even imagine the infuriating smirk that would accompany his honeyed statement.

" _I think I prefer the red on you, little witch…"_

Those were the last words he had said to her right before Davina had ended their video call. She could still remember the way he had looked at her then while she stood there in her underwear.

Kol might have taken all her firsts, but Davina was not so inexperienced to understand how men worked. She knew Klaus had been checking her out. Davina remembered the way his cobalt blue eyes lingered on every exposed curves of her body, when she had been busy screaming at him while he had been busy acting like a smug bastard.

Davina also couldn't forget how the hybrid's eyes had ventured to the area between her thighs. The sheer, lacy underwear she had worn at that time had left nothing to the imagination. With his supernatural eyesight, Davina knew that Klaus had seen _everything_ before she had covered herself. She was quite certain that Klaus had seen her shaven mound and the outline of her sex through her white lacy lingerie.

As much as Davina wanted to forget it, she could no longer deny that Klaus had gotten an eyeful of her feminine assets. Now, she knew that Klaus was going to use that embarrassing moment against her.

Thus, with increasing trepidation, Davina finally sent her reply.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _Will you just stop it already, Klaus?! **)**_

Not even a few seconds later, she received another text from him.

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _I can't, love. I enjoy teasing you so, especially about what happened. **)**_

After reading his response, Davina felt the sudden flare of irritation when she realized that Klaus was purposely teasing her.

She hadn't even considered the thought of Klaus teasing anyone, much less her.

A moment later, she texted him again.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _Must you always remind me about what happened? **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Yes, because it amuses me. **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _You amuse me. **)**_

Davina should feel annoyed about Klaus' response.

However...

_Why does it feel like he isn't only teasing me?_ She thought.

So she continued to assess Klaus' text messages.

_Why do I sense that he's up to something? I am beginning to suspect that there is a reason that he's texting me now after four days of complete silence and I wonder what it is..._ Davina wondered with increasing suspicion.

Davina couldn't really be sure when it came to her former enemy. Even though he was her brother-in-law, she didn't know him that well, except that he was dangerous and cruel to those he considered his adversaries.

After a moment, Davina decided to send him a message that would convince him to stop texting her.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _Find something else to amuse yourself Klaus and stop texting me before I make your life miserable!_ 😠 _ **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _There is nothing more amusing than you, love. I still remember about what happened rather vividly. If you must know, I happen to have that particular video_ 🎥 _from our call and I must say...I never quite imagine that you look like_ _ **that**_ _beneath the modest clothes you often wear. You look quite..._ _ **ravishing**_ 🤤 _to be perfectly honest. **)**_

Davina stared and stared at the latest message for a long time, which even had a ridiculous drooling emoji next to the word 'ravishing'. She didn't know that Klaus even used emojis. But there they were. Scattered over his text messages since he started texting her. The first one was a winking emoji, the second one was a video emoji next to the word 'video' and the latest one was the drooling emoji.

Davina could hardly believe her eyes.

Klaus Mikaelson was one weird sonofabitch and his emojis was just absolutely bizarre.

She felt confused and torn as she tried to dissect Klaus' reply. A part of her felt like Klaus was just simply screwing with her mind by saying something shocking and outrageous just to keep Davina on her toes. Meanwhile, a small part of her sensed that there was more to Klaus' teasing. Although at the moment Davina felt like she was back in primary school again, where she had been teased by a boy constantly and who turned out to be interested in her.

Her current interaction with Klaus felt no different from when she was still very young. However, Davina dismissed the thought quickly because there was no way Klaus would be interested in her, especially with their history together. Klaus had many reasons to hate her as much as Davina had a lot of good reasons she loathed him.

More than that, Klaus Mikaelson was not a boy. He had not been a boy since thousands of years ago. He was the Original Hybrid. The monster that made people quake in terror by the mere mention of his name. The vindictive monster who would not hesitate in retaliating against his foes, even former ones like her. So Davina was certain that he would never be interested in a witch who tried to kill him multiple times.

Nonetheless, Davina could not stop the unexpected giddy feeling when she thought that the Original Hybrid might be possibly interested in her, just enough that he would spend his time texting her. On the other hand, Davina felt conflicted of whether to feel flattered that Klaus found her quite 'ravishing _'_ or horrified that Klaus had a video of her.

She silently wondered if Klaus was lying about the video just to get a rise from her. But if he was telling the truth...how had he gotten the video in the first place and had he watched the video more than once?

At the possibility, the blush on her cheeks darkened when she imagined Klaus staring at the image of her in only her underwear.

Feeling mildly annoyed by her unwanted response to Klaus' texts, Davina started texting her reply, but Klaus beat her to it.

He sent her another text message before she could finish hers.

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Here it is. I already have it in my files._ 😘 _ **)**_

_**[attached video]** _

Immediately, she felt her heart drop straight to her stomach when she saw the text message that Klaus sent to her, which contained a video, plus another goddamn awful emoji again. This time the emoji was blowing a kiss right at her.

_OH. MY. GOD!_ Davina thought in alarm when she saw the video. It was from the video call that Davina had with Klaus days ago. She saw his face on the bottom screen while the rest was occupied with the scandalous image of her only wearing her white lacy lingerie.

Davina was mortified at the sight of it and she instantly texted Klaus.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _OMG! DELETE IT NOW! **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Sorry, love. I can't. I rather want to keep this video because it is so..._ _ **you**_ _. Without any of that hostility I often see in your face and hear in your voice when you are around me. I really prefer this version of you. **)**_

Davina knew that Klaus was trying to mess with her, but Klaus' words still managed to unsettle her. By unsettled, Davina suppressed the unexplained warmth that bloomed in in her belly after reading the hybrid's latest text message.

_**I really prefer this version of you.**_ He had texted.

She was really shocked about his admission, but it didn't erase the fact that the insufferable hybrid had a scandalous video of him and her. So she ignored the emotion that he managed to elicit from inside her and messaged him again.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN ASS?! PLEASE DELETE IT KLAUS! DELETE IT OR I'M GOING TO TELL KOL ABOUT IT!_ 😤 _**)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Go right ahead, sweetheart. Tell my dearest brother about the video. **)**_

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _I AM NOT JOKING KLAUS! I AM REALLY GOING TO TELL KOL!_ 👿 _ **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _I know you are serious, love. But the thing is...it was Kol who sent it to me. He was the one who managed to acquire the video and then he shared it with me afterward. **)**_

__

At Klaus' revelation, she recoiled back in shock. Davina sat there frozen with her mouth agape as she stared at the words in her phone screen.

Davina had a hard time believing what Klaus said, but she knew that the Original Hybrid was not lying.

Kol had always been the Wild One and he always did things on a whim.

Davina just couldn't help but feel betrayed for her husband's recent action.


	4. Klaus and his Goddamn Emojis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Davina wants to murder an Original Hybrid due to his not-so-charming personality and his goddamn freakin' emojis

The sense of betrayal left a sour taste in her mouth and Davina felt her magic rising to the surface in response to her anger.

After Davina recovered from her shock, she shortly sent a reply to Klaus.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _**WHAT?!)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Talk to my brother, Davina. I'm sure Kol has a perfectly good reason why he's sending a sexy video of you to me. I don't know what is currently going on inside my brother's head, but he seems suspiciously excited about something, especially when he shared that video to me._ 🤔 _**)**_

_**** _

Davina was thoroughly pissed. She began to suspect the main reason Kol decided to share the video to his brother.

_Does Kol seriously want a **Foursome** so badly that he is now sending a risque video of me to his brother with the hopes of what? To convince Klaus into joining a foursome and give him the chance to fuck me raw until I can't walk for the next millennium? Or to tempt Klaus into marking me completely as another one of his conquest?! NO! I am never letting Kol's despicable hybrid brother have his way with me! _Davina thought while she tapped angrily at her phone for her next message.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _What else did he say to you? Did he mention anything else? **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Why do you ask? Should I expect something else other than his sudden need to share a video of you to me? **)**_

_**** _

When Davina read Klaus' reply, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized that the hybrid didn't know yet about Kol's plan.

_I certainly hope not,_ She thought as she continued to text Klaus.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _Forget I even asked. And can you just please delete that video Klaus? I don't want anyone else seeing it, ok?! **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _You have no need to worry about me sharing it with anyone else, love. This is for my eyes only...and perhaps your husband as well. **)**_

_**** _

When Davina went over Klaus' reply, she realized that the Original Hybrid was still determined to keep the video of her.

_For my eyes only._ He had said.

The knowledge of it should have troubled her, even creeped her out, but it surprisingly didn't. Instead she felt a strange thrill stealing its way through her limbs, which told Davina that she subconsciously didn't mind letting Klaus keep the video of her for his viewing pleasure.

And before she could stop it, her traitorous mind started to supply Davina with images of Klaus freely using her video to get himself off with it and used it to fuel his imagination in the myriad of ways he could fuck her to Kingdom Come.

When she realized where her mind had wandered off to, Davina instantly put a stop to it. She was starting to get annoyed at the way she inwardly responded to Klaus' text messages. Clearly, Kol's idea for a foursome had completely affected her deeply than she wanted because there was no way Davina would have thought of Klaus in that regard if she wasn't secretly keen on a possible foursome with the Mikaelson brothers.

Even now, she struggled to keep her thoughts in a safer ground. Yet a wayward thought always managed to slip through her defenses.

Hence, Davina told the hybrid the exact opposite of what was inside her mind.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _You are impossible! I can't even -_ _ **GAH!**_ 🤬 _You have three days to delete it Klaus! Because if you don't delete it within that time, I swear to my Ancestors that you are going to suffer the consequence! **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Honestly sweetheart...what would you really prefer I do? Do you want me to keep the video or do you want this sordid secret airing out during our Family Dinner this coming sunday? **)**_

_**** _

_Is he blackmailing me right now? That Goddamn Asshole! He seriously need to rot in hell!_ She mentally seethed while she sent her response.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _Are you really blackmailing me right now, Klaus? Like..._ _ **Seriously?!**_ 😠 _ **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _It's not a blackmail, love. Consider it as more of a..._ _ **Negotiation.**_ 😏 _ **)**_

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _IT'S BLACKMAIL! YOU ARROGANT PRICK! NOW, DELETE THE VIDEO! GODDAMNIT!_ 👿 _ **)**_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _NOT. GOING. TO. DO. IT._ _**PERIOD.)** _

_**** _

Davina felt her blood pressure skyrocket into dizzying heights at Klaus' adamant response.

She couldn't believe what the bastard was saying and his smirking emoji was not helping matters either. In fact, Klaus' smirking emoji 😏 made Davina want to call the asshole so bad and scream threats at him for an entire day.

However, she decided to forgo the thought and just simply imagined the many painful ways she could murder the arrogant bastard while she quickly smashed her keypads to send her reply.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _GODDAMN YOU KLAUS MIKAELSON! I JUST CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR FAMILY DINNER BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE TO MESS WITH ME! REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN I TRIED TO FORCE YOU TO SHIFT INTO YOUR WEREWOLF FORM?! WELL, I'VE CREATED A LOT OF DARK OBJECTS FROM KEMIYA FOR THE PAST YEARS THAT WILL BE SO MUCH WORSE THAN WHAT YOU EXPERIENCED BEFORE!_ 💢💢💢🔪 ️💀 _ **)**_

_**** _

Still bristling with anger, Davina waited for Klaus' response to her threat and was not disappointed to see when another text message popped up in her inbox a moment later.

It looked like Klaus was practically glued to his cellphone as she was.

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Bring those dark objects, love. I am rather curious to see about everything you created so far. Kol told me that you have a knack for creating such..._ **_er_ **_-xotic things, especially the_ **_Master Ring_.** _So feel free to bring them, Davina. I want to see how **kinky** you can get._ **😉 _)_**

**__ **

_OMG! That fucking bastard knows about the_ _ **Master Ring**_ _! I'm going to really kill my husband for telling Klaus about the sex toys that I created from Kemiya. DAMNIT KOL!_ Davina was more than pissed at her husband now. She was emanating killing intent at that moment.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _YOU ARE SUCH A_ 💩 _HEAD! I AM **NEVER EVER** GOING TO MESSAGE YOU AGAIN! CONSIDER YOURSELF BLOCKED!_🚫 _ASSHOLE!_ 🖕 **)**

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Don't be like that, sweetheart. I rather enjoy our conversation._ 🙁 _)_

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _**STOP TALKING TO ME! I REALLY HATE YOU!** )_

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Too bad, love. The feeling is not mutual._ 😘 _)_

__

_GODS! THAT BASTARD IS SUCH A - **ARRGGHHH!**_ Davina mentally screamed in frustration.

A second later, Davina's decision to block Klaus went out the window after she couldn't resist texting him again.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _JUST FUCK OFF, KLAUS!_ 🖕 **)**

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Not planning too, Davina. Must I remind you that we are family now? And we still have a Family Dinner to attend this coming Sunday. So you'll be seeing me again soon, love._ 😏 **)**

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Also, Marcel says 'Hi'._ 👋 **)**

****

The sudden mention of Marcel was so out of the blue that Davina felt momentarily thrown out of the loop. She was confused for a second and so she sent a text message to Klaus for some clarification.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _What do you mean Marcel says 'Hi'?_ **)**

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** **[attached image]** _@Rousseau's right now. Just waiting for the others to arrive._ **)**

****

The moment Klaus sent his reply with a selfie picture of him and Marcel attached to it, Davina literally started hyperventilating when she realized that Klaus had spend his time texting her while Marcel had been near him. Also, the sight of Klaus wearing a hat in the picture made Davina did a double-take because she had never seen the Original Hybrid wear something so utterly mundane and ridiculous like a panama hat.

Davina became worried at the possibility of Marcel finding out. So she texted Klaus again despite her previous plan to stop messaging him.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _OMG! How long has Marcel been there? You've been texting me all this time about the video and you did not tell me that you're hanging out with him?! Did you tell him everything?! About what happened?! Because if you did, I'm going to strangle you the moment I see you this coming sunday!_ **)**

Davina was seriously panicking at the thought of Marcel finding out about her scandalous video that Klaus was keeping hostage. 

She started to break down in a cold sweat while she could feel her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit,_ her mind repeated as Davina waited impatiently for Klaus' answer, but it took nearly two minutes before the Original hybrid finally responded. 

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Calm down, Davina. Marcel doesn't know. He just arrived, but I think it's best that we stop texting right now. Marcel already asked me why I was so busy with my phone and he was surprised to hear when I told him that I was texting you. Afterward, I had to explain to him that we were only talking about the coming Family Dinner this weekend. A lie, of course, but it's better that he doesn't know about what happened. So we might as well end our conversation here before Marcel becomes more suspicious... By the way, if you threaten to block me again Davina, you better follow through with it. I'm starting to suspect that you are enjoying our conversation as much as I do, sweetheart._ 😏😗 **)**

****

Davina was immensely relieved that Marcel didn't know, but she was still pissed at Klaus over the video he wanted to keep for himself and for failing to mention about Marcel in the first place.

Now, Klaus thought that she was enjoying texting him?

_In his fucking dreams!_ She fumed.

"Grrrr! What an insufferable prick!" Davina snarled, glaring at her phone while she typed her next message.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _You are mistaken because I certainly don't enjoy our conversation! So stop assuming things!_ 😒 _And you look absolutely ridiculous wearing that hat by the way._ 🤭👉🤠 **)**

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Stop lying Davina and I absolutely look **dashing** with my hat._😎 _Even Cami says so._ 😏 _But as much as I want to continue this conversation love, I'll have to end it here since the others have arrived and Marcel has been trying to catch a glimpse of what I'm texting you multiple times now. So I'll talk to you next time, Davina. Also, be sure to tell Kol that he will be receiving a check_ 💵 _from me tomorrow._ **)**

****

_Of course, Cami is also there...Klaus had been half in love with her for a while now yet that doesn't seem to stop him from eyeing or texting other women._ Davina's lips curled in disapproval, but she also became confused when Klaus mentioned giving a check to Kol.

_Check? Why would he give Kol a check?_ She silently wondered and she texted Klaus to ask that very question.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _Why are you suddenly sending money to my husband, Klaus? Did Kol ask for it?_ **)**

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _I'm sending your husband the money_ 💰 _because he clearly neglected to upgrade your wardrobe._ 👗👡👛 _The money is for you to buy something else other than those clothes you often wear. It is not acceptable for me that you are not being thoroughly pampered and appreciated_ 💓💓💓 _like a Mikaelson wife ought to be. So consider it as an advance Birthday present from me, love._ 💝🎁💕 **)**

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _And Davina...I hope you take my advice and buy red_ 👙 _this time. The color suits you better. So the next time you mistake me for your husband and we do a video call, I will expect you to wear it._ 😉 **)**

Davina went apoplectic with rage at Klaus' arrogant assumption that she would accept his money to buy herself some clothes and also to buy a red lingerie so that she can wear it for him?!

How dare he?!

_**HOW. DARE. HE?! THAT INCORRIGIBLE, TYRANNICAL SONOFABITCH!**_ She mentally raved while her fingers tapped on her phone furiously. It also didn't help that Klaus' godsawful emojis was seriously making her want to commit homicide.

Not a moment later, she had sent her response.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** _First of all, you don't own me Klaus Mikaelson! Second of all, you are not even my husband and I'm not going to let you dictate me in what I ought to wear or not! So if you send that check_ 💵 _to Kol, I will not use it to buy anything! Instead I will dip it in gasoline, lit it on fire and then shove it so far up your ass until you explode!_ 💣👉💀 _I will do this the next time I see you! So stop acting like an overbearing prick and just leave me alone!_ 💢💢💢😤 **)**

**(KLAUS MIKAELSON:** _Such a wrathful woman. I bet you look deliciously red at this moment. However, we seriously need to stop texting and let's continue this discussion on Sunday, shall we? I will talk to you in private after our family dinner, love._ 😏 **)**

****

After reading Klaus' dismissive response which included a smirking emoji again, Davina completely lost it and her magic went haywire at once. She heard shattering sounds as her cup of water in the coffee table and every bit of fragile furniture within her range just literally exploded into glittering shards of glass in response to her palpable rage.

_THAT PRESUMPTUOUS HYBRID BASTARD AND HIS GODDAMN EMOJIS! AARRRGGGHHH!_

She was so pissed that the only thing she could text back was a series of special symbols that clearly expressed how furious she was.

**(DAVINA CLAIRE MIKAELSON:** 🤬 ** _#$%^ &*!_)**

****

Klaus didn't reply after her last text and Davina spent her time screaming into the throw pillow in the living room couch just to release the pent-up rage Klaus had roused in her.

Davina could hardly wait for the Family Dinner that coming sunday.

She would show Klaus Mikaelson not to mess with her ever again!


	5. A Failed Seduction Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Elijah gets involve

When Kol arrived later that night, Davina confronted him about what she had learned from Klaus and Kol didn't even deny everything.

"WHAT THE HELL KOL?! WHY DID YOU SEND THE VIDEO OF ME TO YOUR BASTARD BROTHER KLAUS?!" Davina yelled the moment her husband stepped into their house.

"Judging from your reaction, I gather that my dear brother talked to you today," was Kol's nonchalant reply.

"Yes!" Davina snapped. "He texted me and then told me what you did!"

"Well then, what do you want me to say darling?" Kol asked, raising a questioning brow at her.

"Why did you share that video to Klaus?!" Davina asked angrily, "For Ancestor's sake, don't you even care about what I think at all?! About my dignity?"

"Darling, when you married into the Mikaelson family. You should have known that you are marrying into a family who have known each other for thousands of years. There are no secrets kept among my siblings and I, not even our sex lives."

"And because of this reason, you think you can share a video of me with your brother? I - I can't believe this! Seriously Kol?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You are such - ARGH!" Davina was so furious that she decided to make her husband suffer. "You know what?! If you are going to be such a dick, I am not going to have sex with you for an entire month! Consider that as your punishment for what you did Kol!"

Davina thought Kol was going to fight her over this but she was a bit surprised when Kol's only response was to shrug his shoulders and simply say, "Fine."

Afterward, she could only watch as Kol sauntered away without saying anything else.

Davina became wary and she had a reason to be because Kol usually liked to have the last word.

For the next four days, she finally found out what Kol had in store for her.

She didn't realize how diabolical her husband could be until Davina suddenly found herself getting bombarded with sexually explicit content inside their house.

**THERE WAS PORN EVERYWHERE.**

Naughty magazines littering every surface. Porn hub playing on their 90 inches smart TV with the speakers in full blast. The screensavers on her laptop and her phone had been set to only show sexual images. Even her ringtone was changed to the sounds of people having sex.

Davina was horrified.

Of course, all of these naughty things had one theme.

All of them featuring a **FOURSOME.**

After three days of this mindfuck, Davina felt like flying to Alaska and lived like a hermit.

Still Davina couldn't deny that her body was not against the idea of a Foursome.

In fact, she had spent the last three days in complete arousal and her wrist was getting sore from the endless self-loving.

So Davina gave up and she was starting to consider Kol's punishment. Hence, after three days of this, she decided that she had enough and Davina finally asked Kol to stop with his mind games. 

"Let's have sex," was the first thing that came out of her mouth the next day she entered the guest bedroom, where her husband was sleeping temporarily.

But to her complete and utter shock, Kol merely said, "Let's have sex after our Family Dinner on Sunday, Davina."

At her husband's cool response, Davina suddenly had a creeping suspicion that Kol was up to something.

Of course, she should have trusted her instincts and she would have foreseen what Kol was planning.

Another day passed and Davina was growing sexually frustrated, especially when Kol ignored her demands to stop putting porn hub on their TV and stopped messing with her cellphone and even her laptop.

Yet Kol seemed determined to punish her further.

So that day while Kol was out doing god-knows-what, Davina finally started to plan an intervention.

**Seduction** to be exact.

After going through her drawers, Davina finally found the right lingerie that she could use to seduce her husband.

It was a black lingerie that she had only used once, which happened to be during their honeymoon.

Thereafter, she put it on and set her plan into motion.

It was already around 8 pm (DST) but there was still light outside so Davina took advantage of it.

First, she recorded a video of herself on the bed with her back facing the camera, which showed a titillating view of her backside. Second, she took pictures of herself as well in various positions, even with her half-hiding behind her white bedsheet. Somehow all throughout her selfie shots, she ended up laughing because what she was doing was silly and desperate. Without her realizing it, she had taken multiple candid shots of herself laughing with her eyes closed, which she rather liked.

When she was done taking photos and videos of herself, Davina also decided to change the bedsheets on a whim and lather herself up with jasmine-scented lotion before finally dropping down on the bed.

She checked the time on her phone and was shocked to see that it was already late. It looked like time had flown so fast while she had been preoccupied with her seduction plot.

Davina silently wondered when Kol was coming back because she seriously didn't want to lay there waiting for him to come home.

Hence, Davina decided to finally start texting Kol with the intention of tempting her husband to hurry up.

**( Davina Claire Mikaelson: ** _What time are you coming home?_ **)**

****

She texted and this time Davina made certain to check the name before sending the message. She sent it to 'Kol Mikaelson' in her contact list, where she could see the picture of her husband wearing a white shirt standing in front of an orange background.

Afterward, she waited for her husband to reply.

****

**( Kol Mikaelson: ** _?_ **)**

****

Davina frowned when she saw Kol's text message. His text was only a question mark. A response that she found quite puzzling.

_What is he playing at?_ She inwardly grumbled. _Is he giving me the silent treatment now? Or is he still hung up on what I said to him the other day?_

**( Davina Claire Mikaelson: ** _Ok, I know what I said the other day, but I just want you to know that I forgive you now even after you shared that video to Klaus. I am still a bit angry with you but it's nothing compared to how I feel at the moment. I'm sure you are quite proud of yourself my dear husband because your devious plan finally worked. I give up. So why don't you stop skulking and come home right now so that we can discuss that foursome that you've been wanting._ **)**

****

After texting those words, Davina sent one of the photos she had taken to initiate her seduction plan.

**( Davina Claire Mikaelson: ** **[Attached IMG]**

_Also, please don't keep me waiting for long because I don't want to get cold while I lay here wearing nothing but a thin, black lacy lingerie as I wait for you.)_

__

Davina was smirking when she sent those messages to Kol and hoped for her husband to drop what he was doing and come running back home as soon as possible.

She expected Kol to respond to her message with something close to, 'I'll be right there, darling.' or ' You don't have to wait for me long darling. I am already on my way.'

Instead what Davina got was a line of dots.

** (Kol Mikaelson: ** _..._ **)**

****

Davina frowned when she read Kol's message.

_Maybe I am not trying hard enough?_ She thought before deciding to increase her efforts in trying to seduce her husband.

So she sent the selfie shot where she was smiling with her eyes closed, which was followed by the video of her lying down on her stomach while presenting her backside to the camera.

Of course, she added a message that Davina was certain Kol wouldn't be able to ignore.

**( Davina Claire Mikaelson: [Attached IMG])**

**( Davina Claire Mikaelson: [Attached IMG] _*currently waiting impatiently.* Better hurry up dear husband. Or I will have to deal with my current personal needs by my own hand._ )**

****

Kol's reply came swiftly than his previous ones.

However, she became both confused and annoyed when she read Kol's answer.

**( Kol Mikaelson:** _Davina, this is not Kol...It's me. Elijah. You've got the wrong number._ **)**

****

After reading Kol's text three times more, Davina became more than annoyed.

_If Kol is joking, then I don't find it funny at all._ Davina thought in irritation right before she sent a text message to her husband.

**( Davina Claire Mikaelson: ** _NOT FUNNY KOL._ **)**

**( Kol Mikaelson: ** _Davina, I'm serious. This is truly Elijah…_ **)**

****

Davina was becoming aggravated as Kol continued to insist that he was Elijah.

She didn't understand the reason Kol was lying to her but if he was acting like a complete asshat then she needed to set him straight.

Hence, Davina sent a message to her husband demanding Kol to call her just to prove it.

**( Davina Claire Mikaelson:** _Why don't you call me right now and prove it to me?_ **)**

****

It took half a minute for Kol to reply this time and Davina became more puzzled when she read his text message.

**( Kol Mikaelson: ** _Since you insist…_ **)**

****

After reading her husband's text message, Davina instantly saw the incoming call from Kol and she quickly shot up from the bed with the intent to speak to Kol while showing her sexy-clad figure.

Of course, she still hadn't completely given up trying to seduce her husband to bed.

Davina was just setting her phone - which was still ringing - on a nearby table when she finally pressed accept.

She was purposely leaning forward, which she knew showed a good amount of her cleavage, when the video call became active.

However, instead of seeing her husband's face on the other end, Davina was shocked to see a different Mikaelson sharing her video call.

That was when Davina started screaming at the sight of Elijah Mikaelson staring at her from her phone screen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
